


Never Saw Blue Like That

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: The eyes are the windows to the soul, the heart, the mind. (02/13/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

I can't believe a month ago  
I was alone, I didn't know you  
I hadn't seen or heard your name  
And even now, I'm so amazed  
It's like a dream,  
It's like a rainbow, it's like the rain

There was uncertainty in his eyes.

It was the first thing she noticed. She bit her lip, trying not to show how weak she was becoming, how the words she had been prepared to say had all but vanished, how her heart was beating so hard she thought it would burst.

She tried to hide it all from him, her expression mirroring his.

And then she saw tenderness in the blue, saw the glassy barriers breaking down.

"I love you," he said simply, his eyes as bright as the clear sky, and it was enough.

And I never saw blue like that before  
Across the sky  
Around the world  
You've given me all you have and more  
And no one else has ever shown me how  
To see the world the way I see it now  
Oh, I, I never saw blue like that

His eyes were scared. She could sense it from him, could feel the tension in his shoulders, the way he held her in his arms.

"Malcolm?" she whispered, her concern in her voice. He shook his head, looking at her face, his own expression carefully controlled.

The blue depths of his eyes were fierce, intense, the emotion underneath the calm exterior threatening to spill over. But she saw control there above all else, and the control kept the flood at bay. The look his those eyes scared her beyond words, and she shivered in his embrace, holding him close to her.

She then realized that he was the one shivering, his whole body trembling. She ran her fingers through his soft hair, soothing him, whisperings words of comfort that didn't feel like anything special, but that meant the world to him.

When they pulled away, she saw his eyes clear, the brilliance of the blue shining out at her with something like gratitude, something like hope, something that was love in its purest form.

"I love you," he murmured softly, his eyes as stormy as the night sky, and it was enough.

And some things are the way they are  
And words just can't explain

Cause I never saw blue like that before  
Across the sky  
Around the world  
You've given me all you have and more  
And no one else has ever shown me how  
To see the world the way I see it now  
Oh, I, I never saw blue like that before

She saw him waiting for her in the garden, the tiny lines around his eyes crinkling as he smiled at her. She kissed him, loving the feel of him against her, knowing that this feeling would never change.

He broke away gently, taking her by the hand and leading her through the flowers, through the thick glades of trees. Finally, he lead her to the foot of a tall willow tree, and he turned, falling down on one knee. He held her hand in his, his fingers running tenderly over hers.

"I love you," he whispered gently, his eyes as deep as the sea, and it was enough.

And it feels like now,  
And it feels always,  
And it feels like coming home

She saw him struggle to speak to her, his lips dry as he smiled weakly. He held her hands in his, his fingers laced with hers, his ring cool against her skin.

His face was soft, the control slipping slowly away, and his eyes held such deep love in them that she found herself choking back tears at the mere look on his face.

He picked up her hand gently and kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I love you," he said quietly, his eyes a blue she had never seen before, and it was enough.

I never saw blue like that before  
Across the sky  
Around the world  
You've given me all you have and more  
And no one else has ever shown me how  
To see the world the way I see it now  
Oh, I, I never saw blue like that before

Oh, I never saw blue like that.


End file.
